Generally, a foldable bed frame includes two pivotally connected sub-frames, and legs pivotally connected to and supporting the sub-frames. To stabilize the foldable bed frame, legs are usually connected to each other by lateral bars, and lateral bars are connected to sub-frames by oblique supports. One example of such a foldable bed frame is disclosed in CN 204336377 U, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein for all purposes by reference. Another example is disclosed in CN 204336376 U, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein for all purposes by reference.
A typical foldable bed frame, when folded, often has a thickness equal to the sum of the thicknesses of the sub-frames and the legs. As such, it requires large packaging containers and storage spaces, which are inconvenient for shipping, transportation and daily use. The size of the bed frame and the amount of material used in its manufacture also increases the cost of the bed frame.
Oblique supports in a typical existing foldable bed frame in general are coupled to the lateral bars and the sub-frames without releasing or unlocking mechanisms. Decoupling such oblique supports is accomplished by pushing the oblique supports sideways, as shown in FIGS. 17A and 17B. In some cases, oblique supports are short bars or struts directly fastened to the lateral bars and the sub-frames. Such oblique supports exert forces on fasteners, loosening the fasteners and consequently result in a foldable bed frame, which is unstable.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for foldable bed frames and component parts of these bed frames that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.